24fandomcom-20200223-history
James Harman
|affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency United States Navy |residence = London, England, UK |birthdate = |status = Deceased |died = Day 9: 6:41pm Shot by Jordan Reed |seasons = 9 |firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Alex Lanipekun }} James Harman was a former CIA operative and top-level assassin, hired by Steve Navarro to kill Jordan Reed during Day 9. Biography Career James Harman was born on October 2, 1980. He joined the U.S. Navy, attended the Recruit Training Course at NS Great Lakes and was assigned to the United States Second Fleet, entering service on November 26, 1998. In June 2000, Harman completed the Navy's OS "C" School, and was later assigned to the Naval Computer and Telecommunications Area Master Station Atlantic (June 30, 2000 – February 1, 2002), the [[USS Monterey|USS Monterey]] (LCPO; February 4, 2002 – July 11, 2006), and the Special Warfare Development Group (LPO; July 14, 2006 – June 16, 2007). Harman ended active service on June 16, 2007, with the rank of E-8. His decorations included two Meritorious Service Medals, three Navy Commendation Medals, the Navy Achievement Medal, and seven Flag Letters of Commendation. On August 4, 2007, Harman completed the CIA's Basic NCS Course, instructed by Waslicki/Stickles/Tyler and ranked 59/265. On June 14, 2008, he completed Special Operations Group training at Camp Perry, Virginia, instructed by M. Delanis and K. Williams and ranked third out of 141. From November 10, 2008 until October 13, 2013, Harman was attached to SOG Group Five, stationed with the Economic Activities Section at the U.S. Embassy in Cairo, Egypt. His reporting seniors were Russell Whittaker (2007), Floyd Birmann (2009), Roland Spaeth (2010), and Steve Navarro (2011). Following a failed mission in 2013, Harman was released from active service. Day 9 His whereabouts unknown, Harman was living in the London area during Day 9. When Steve Navarro realized that his analyst Jordan Reed would soon uncover the frame-up of Adam Morgan, he contacted James Harman to kill Reed. Navarro sent Reed on a bogus mission to retrieve a dead drop from a house boat in Camden Lock, supposedly containing intelligence on Margot Al-Harazi. After Reed arrived, Harman shot him in the shoulder, throwing him into the water. Reed swam to safety and crawled out nearby. Harman continued to search the area, reporting to Navarro that he believed his target was still alive. Navarro later called back to give him Reed's location: a motorcycle repair shop not far from the lock. Entering the garage, Harman was caught off guard by Reed, who hit him in the face with a pipe. Reed, having pieced together that Navarro was trying to kill him, took Harman's sidearms and demanded to know why he had been targeted. While taunting the analyst, Harman covertly pulled a knife out of the back of his shirt collar, then lunged at him. Harman stabbed Reed in the chest, just before Reed managed to grab Harman's second gun from his waistband and shot Harman twice at point-blank range, killing him. Reed died shortly after Harman from his knife wound. Ken, a Met detective, reported to the crime scene and informed Kate Morgan what he had found. Morgan and Erik Ritter arrived at the shop to take Harman's fingerprint and transmit it to Jack Bauer. With the help of a former CIA colleague, Jack determined Harman's identity and realized that he had been working for Agent Navarro all along. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:CIA personnel Category:Deceased characters